


Stuffed Bears

by vanillalime



Category: American Idol RPF, Rymon
Genre: Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's preoccupation with bears pays off in a big way on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr in February 2013 for campcupcake11, who asked for a fluffy Valentine's Day Rymon fic. The trufax information on Care Bears characters came from Wikipedia. This fic became all the more relevant after the Daily Mail broke the story that Ryan and Julianne had been headed to London (!) for Valentine's Day weekend until their plane was forced to make an emergency landing in Las Vegas. Hmmmm....

Ryan blew out the candles and turned down the Frank Sinatra. It had been a culinary challenge to prepare Simon's favorite fishsticks in a manner that he himself found edible, but he had managed to pull it off. Serving the meal with a lot of wine seemed to be the key. As Simon sat down on the couch and sighed contentedly, Ryan handed him a wrapped package.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said to Simon. "A special something for my special someone."

Simon gave him a look.

"OK, OK, just open it," Ryan said as he sat down next to him.

Simon tore through the wrappings to reveal a stuffed animal: Wish Bear, from the line of Care Bear characters.

"A bear for _my_ bear," murmured Ryan.

Simon smiled and giggled. He slowly read the manufacturer's card attached to Wish Bear's paw: _"Wish Bear helps make wishes come true, and although they don't always come true, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun."_

Simon turned to look at Ryan, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Wow. That? Is sheer poetry," he said.

"I know, I know!" exclaimed Ryan as he clapped his hands involuntarily. He then began babbling....

"Most people would have probably gotten you Grumpy Bear, but I know you better than most people. I mean, Tenderheart Bear and Love-a-Lot Bear were out of the question, obviously, but I considered Friend Bear and even Funshine Bear until I saw Wish Bear. Wish Bear just has 'Simon Cowell' written all over it."

Ryan paused to catch his breath before adding, "You've made a few of my wishes come true, anyway."

"Quite the accomplishment, considering what you wish for," Simon replied with a grin. He looked at his bear again. "I _do_ like the shooting star across its tummy."

Ryan slumped further down into couch, snuggling next to Simon. "I did some research into Wish Bear after I bought it. The shooting star is its best friend. Guess what its name is?"

"Don't tell me it's 'Ryan'."

"Nope. It's Twinkers."

Simon laughed. "You're kidding me!"

Ryan started laughing, too. "Honest to God, I'm telling the truth. Look it up yourself."

"So, you're the Twink to my Bear?"

"Yep, but get this.... the shooting star is the source of all of Wish Bear's powers. Take away Twinkers, and Wish Bear becomes just another bear."

They both laughed uncontrollably.

Simon was the first to catch his breath. With a pout, he said, "And here I had always thought that I was Prince Charming to your swooning princess."

"Oh, you can be that, too," said Ryan. "You know how I feel about role-play," he added in a breathless voice.

He gave Simon a look that he hoped would convey the desire that had been steadily growing all evening in direct proportion to the amount of wine he had consumed.

Intuitively, Simon pulled him closer and said, "Well, my valentine, in that case, why don't you climb aboard my noble steed and let me carry you away?"

And Ryan chalked up this Valentine's Day as another wish come true.


End file.
